


When The Last Leaf Falls

by AFantasticHumanBeing



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Godlike Naruto, KakaNaru - Freeform, Team Minato - Freeform, Third Shinobi War, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruko - Freeform, War, how does one tag....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFantasticHumanBeing/pseuds/AFantasticHumanBeing
Summary: What’s a seven-teen year old woman suppose to do stuck in the body of her four-year-old self in a time where she isn’t suppose to exist? Well, mess the whole timeline up, of course! And maybe kick a little butt on the side...This is a kakafemnaru, don't like, don't read.On temporary hiatus.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really just for me to get better at writing. I know the chapter is, like, really short and bad but let's be honest, I'd never update if they were longer.

"You don't believe me do ya, old man," the child huffed, glowering at him as she crossed her arms with a pout.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at her lack of manners before sighing, "Well, you can't really blame me, child." He eyed her with a suspicious look, "This is a time of war, we've had infiltrators come and go with fake backgrounds, though not as far fetched as yours, and certainly not as young...I sense no henge or Genjutsu on you." 

"Hey hey, I already said that I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen years old dammit!" The old man eyed the girl, who looked to be no more than four years old, with a blank stare while a fuming Naruto stood up abruptly with hands on her hips. She seemed to pause, her expression turning serious, "Should I? Hm, guess I'll just have to use it..." She muttered to herself

The Hokage tensed, narrowing his eyes, "Use what?" He was starting to regret sending out his Anbu when the child asked him to. He still was trying to figure out how one so young was able to sense them. She was an Uzumaki, no doubt about that, so that could explain it. The Uzumaki clan was known for their superb sensory and tracking abilities, not to mention their unmatched skill in fuinjutsu. He meet the haunted blue eyes of the young red head, they looked far too old on such a small child.

"Hey, old man?" Hiruzen stilled. The girl blinked up at him, beautiful baby blues, practically glowing in the first rays of morning sunlight shining through the windows. 

Such hopeful eyes.

"You can keep a secret, right?" He slowly nodded, not knowing why she would suddenly ask such a question. She leaned over his desk and placed her small hand on his forehead. He didn't move, not because he couldn't, but because he felt the immediate pull of her chakra, warm and light, like a sunny summer day. A sun in it's own right. The room seemed to take on a bright white in color, blinding his vision, the energy flowing through him in waves. Then, everything went dark.

 

"Get your hands off me! Hey! That hurts!" 

Hiruzen was awoken by the screams of an awfully familiar, albeit higher pitched than he had heard it in quite some time, voice. He slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the scene for a few moments, his mind running in circles to process the sudden influx memories. With her arms twisted behind her by two of his Anbu and chin pressed against the floor roughly, Naruto yelled curses at the shinobi subduing her while the three others pointed their kunai at her wairly.

Hiruzen could only gap at the small girl as he processed just who exactly she was. It was strange how, just moments ago, he didn't feel anything when he looked at her, but now, after seeing what he could only assume were her memories, was a grandfatherly love. Just moments ago he have said that he'd never met this girl in his life but now, he realized...he had- or would.

Finally, he managed to speak. "You may let her go," he ordered, eyes narrowed, as he flashed his chakra.

"But, Hokage-sama..." 

"I'm fine. Leave," the Anbu let go of the small girl and disappeared from the room, leaving the Sandaime alone with the future Rokudaime, who seemed to be making herself busy placing seals around the room. She stood up after finishing her work, long red hair swishing around with her momentum. Her blue eyes met his own, and he could tell now how such aged eyes had come to be in such a youthful face. The girl, or rather young woman, was a war veteran, like himself. He gripped the edges of his chair as he willed the tears away and resigned in his turbulent emotions. The things he saw, the things she had experienced, where horrific and could not be allowed to happen. Not again.

He eyed the seals, noting that one would have to be at level four in fuinjutsu, a journeyman at the end of his studies or a fledgling master, at least to work with such a complex array of seals with seemingly no preparation. He found himself awed that her young body was still even capable of molding the chakra required to activate the inintricate and extensive network of seals that now covered a fair amount of space on the north wall of his office. 

"Privacy seals," She said, as if reading his thoughts.

"I see..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"So, it was really that bad, huh?" 

He internally groaned. They had just finished the second war, and weren't even close to prepared for a catastrophe like that anytime soon, "For you to have come back..." he sighed heavily.

"Yeah, it sucked," She stared tiredly at his desk, where mountains of paper were stacked into neat, albeit dangerously tall, piles."As you've probably guessed, those were a handful of my memories, obviously the more important ones," she said as she folded her arms into her tiny chest.

"Yes, I can see that. Naruto-chan..." He began, only to be cut off by slim arms wrapping around his shoulders, the trembling girl pressing into his neck while tears poured down her cheeks. He began to pat the girls back, trying to comfort her.

"Ya' know, I never thought I'd see you again, alive and stuff," She sniffed. She pushed away from him, eyes piercing his own with emotions he could now find himself able to comprehend. Because, from her perspective, he had been dead until just now. 

She rubbed her eyes and slipped off his lap, like nothing had ever happened, a smug grin blooming on her face.

"Anyways, onto more important matters," She grinned wider, "Sooooo, you'll give me at least Jounin rank right, right!? I've been stuck with Genin way too long now, old man!"

He blinked at her once, twice, then three times before sighing. At least the war hadn't changed her personality at all.

"I'm afraid the highest rank I'll be able to give you without the council rejecting it is Chunin, Naruto-chan," The girl gave him a flat stare, seeming very unimpressed at his response.

"Oh, come ooooon, old man. I, of all people, know that you hold authority over every stinking shinobi and civilian in this entire village-no, the whole fire country! Well, apart from the Daimyo," she added as an afterthought, "But the point is, you could easily give them some story about me and they'll have to believe it, ya' know? Just make me some sort of prodigy or something," She said, flinging her arms around.

"Are you sure your body can even handle that title? I think you're forgetting that you're now four years old, Naruto," The third Hokage said seriously, hands folded neatly on top of his desk.

Naruto seemed to stop in the middle of her rant, paling slightly. He wasn't wrong, "Uh, I guess you have a point there, old man. But I'm at least Chunin level right now, I'm perfectly capable of C-rank to B-rank missions in my current shape and in the next few years I should be ready for Jounin!" The red head pumped up her fist, her eyes shining.

The (current) Hokage sighed, rubbing his temples, " I'm getting too old for this...Fine, from this moment forward, you are a Chunin of Konoha," Naruto let out a high pitched 'yes!' "Your vest and headband should be ready in a few days. Also, I'll have to have you stay with someone until you get an apartment on your own."

"You're the best!" Naruto yelled out with glee, "And is ero-sennin around? I could stay with him," she smiled.

"I'm going to assume you mean Jiraya when you say that," Naruto nodded proudly. He couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, it suited him perfectly, "Unfortunately, Jiraiya is out on a long term mission right now." She seemed to deflate at that.

"Hmm, then is Kakashi-Sensei around yet? What about him?"

"The Hatake boy just turned five, so that would mean you would be staying with both him and his father, Sakumo Hatake, who, fortunately, won't be going on anything long term for a few months," He said, "For now I want you get to know the village, I'm sure a lot of things changed after the Kyuubi attack," He tossed her a hooded cloak.

"What's this for?" Naruto gave him a quizzical stare.

"In case you have forgotten, the Uzumaki are nearly extinct, Kushina being the only one in our village. You shouldn't draw more attention to yourself than needed, not until I have your backstory set up,"  The Hokage fixed his gaze on her bright red hair, "And speaking of Kushina, you should keep yourself at a safe distance from her for now," Naruto looked sadly down at her feet. She knew why she should stay away from her mother, the both of them being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Let's say there was a very long list of things that could happen should they come in contact.

She slipped on the brown cloak with ease, a majority of the fabric piling around her feet. She gave it a glare before turning back to Hiruzen.

"Well, I'll see you later then, old man!" And with with that she leaped out of the window with a happy smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer, I'll try to make them all at least 1500 words in the future but it really depends on my mood. On some of my old works I use to write at the minimum of 4000 words a chapter and somehow managed to update once a week. I guess I've gotten a bit lazy.
> 
> Feel free to comment, it really helps my motivation and it makes me feel all fuzzy and happy when someone takes time and does! Constructive criticism is perfectly fine as well, my writing needs it, I’ll admit. This is also my first Naruto fanfic, so if any my information is wrong let me know!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes I wanted to post both this chapter and the first one as fast as possible so I may have not proofread it. Lol. If anyone wants to be a beta let me know lol.

Naruto shuffled through the thick crowd on quick little legs, her disguise dragging in the dirt behind her. Blue eyes peeked out from under the shadow of her hood, face tucked comfortably into the material and not a strand of red hair in sight. Of course, just because no one could see her ooutrageiusly bright hair, didn't mean she didn't catch some perplexed looks. Naruto felt herself blush at the attention, knowing that she probably looked like an oddly suspicious sack of potatoes.

The time-traveler walked in silence through the streets of Konoha. So far she hadn't met anyone she knew and only saw a few familiar faces from her childhood, their faces lacking the lines and wrinkles she remembered. She kept walking. Nothing was too different, there were a few buildings she didn't recognize but they were probably destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. 

It made her happy to simply be here again, in the village that had been destroyed only months ago. The people were happy too, laughing with their loved ones, meeting with friends, conversing with strangers, all that sappy stuff. Everything was as lively as ever, and Naruto loved it! She would definitely keep those smiles on their faces, she would protect them.

Suddenly, she heard a loud voice shout, "Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto turned her head to see a small boy, around her age (technically), as a pitiful flicker of sparks left his mouth. The claps of a single person echoed through the area, leaving more than enough room for people to stare and awkwardly fiddle in their seats. It appeared to be some sort of competition, a large red sign held up on two sturdy wooden poles that read 'Youth Ninjutsu Competition' that lead to a small area with a platform holding a table and three seats for the judges at one end of the makeshift arena. The bystanders, likely mostly family and friends of the contestants, stood in the open area surrounding the rest of the stage.

"Six points! Seven points! Seven points!" The proctor shouted out the scores, "Oh, Those are great numbers!"

The small black haired boy ducked his head slightly with an embarrassed smile as he walked off the stage. There was quiet chatter as everyone waited for the next participant. Naruto smirked to herself before sprinting up to the man, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Now this would be fun. Pulling down the neck of her cloak to reveal her 'oh-so-adorable' face, she went up to the man.

She quickly tugged on the mans lose clothing, staring up at him with her big baby blues shining with false earnestness and hope, "Hey, mister?" The man looked down at the small figure, and felt his heart leap the instant he saw the adorable face. He admired her beautiful eyes for a moment, the way they shined with determination in addition to their abnormal color. Such a bright, piercing blue was uncommon in the Land of Fire.

'This should be easy', the future Hokage thought to herself smugly.

"Hey, little lady, are you lost?" The man asked with genuine concern. Naruto bounced slightly on her toes, adopting a modest appearance. She snuck a quick glance at his face while clamping her tiny hands together and forcing a blush onto whiskered cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering if I could join? I'm sorry if I'm too late, I didn't realize this was going on today!" The man looked at a loss of words as she blinked up at him. The girl's grammar was on a whole other level than any of her peers. She didn't even stumble on any words! He seemed to think to himself for a moment, crossing his arms. 'Oh come on, just say yes, dammit! It's not that hard.' Naruto thought as she continued to gaze earnestly up at the man.

"Ah, I don't see why not," He yielded, a guilty smile spreading across his face, "Head to the line over there," He pointed to the group of kids that were waiting patiently for their name to be called. She nodded and made to join the que.

"Ah, wait!" The proctor shouted out, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "I need your first and last name, kid," Naruto flinched slightly, what should she do? The Hokage never said she couldn't share her name but-oh well! There was no way that she was going to be able to hide her Uzumaki genes, even with a henge she wouldn't be able to hide her chakra, at least not in her current condition.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Thanks, gramps!" The man seemed to blanch at her sudden informality, the, seemingly, sweet and soft spoken girl losing all her appeal in seconds. And wait-!

"I'm not old!" Naruto ignored the outraged yell and trotted away with a satisfied grin, her oversized cloak dragging along behind her.

The other children seemed interested in her as she stepped in line, giving her curious gazes. Naruto ignored them for the most part and instead set her attention on the shadow in the tree nearby. She had spotted him almost instantly, that gravity defying hair, those coal colored, sharp eyes. Kakashi Hatake. Her future sensei and team member. He seemed, lonely? Yeah. Lonely. She would make sure to watch over him.

He didn't seem to notice her lingering stare before she reverted her attention back to the wooden stage. Child after child went up and presented their best jutsu, some were good, some were... not. So far no one had gotten a perfect score, the highest being two nines and one eight from an Akimichi clan kid she didn't recognize. They probably died in the war.

"Next up is Kakashi Hatake!" The proctor said enthusiastically. Naruto threw a side glance at the tree branch her sensei was preparing to launch from. Kakashi landed with a gentle thud, staring emotionlessly over the edge of the scarf around his neck. He still had that damn mask even at this age!?

"What are you doing for us, Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up at the man.

"Well, how about Earth Style: Mud Wave?" Naruto couldn't help but gap when instead of the deep baritone she was used to, a much more kiddish voice escaped the boy's lips. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed slightly. The chibi Kakashi was adorable and nothing could change Naruto's mind. Ever.

The chibi Kakashi began to form hand signs, "Earth Style! Mud Wave Jutsu!" He mechanically cried out, as the earth beneath them began to quake, ripples of dirt sending people flying. Luckily, Naruto had a decent grasp on her chakra, and was able to focus it on the pads of her feet to stick to the ground. 

People yelled and screamed for him to stop as others just looked simply astounded with wide eyes, "The judges all agree! Perfect tens!" Naruto sighed, readjusting her chakra back to normal when the jutsu stopped. Really? She could do better than that. If anybody could see her face, they would see the deadly smirk making its way onto her face.

"Damn that Kakashi! He always has to show off!" Someone whispered from behind her. Naruto turned around and met obsidian eyes. It was the boy from before, the one with the failure of a fire jutsu. Naruto could already see herself in this kid when she saw the look in his eyes. He wanted to catch up, he absolutely didn't want to fall behind. He had someone he wanted to beat.

The brown haired girl next to him glared at him, "Obito! Don't be rude!" Naruto stiffened, blue eyes widening as she gave said boy a once over again. Now she could see it. It was definitely him, for sure. How could she have missed it!? 

So many parts of her wondered if she should kill him right there and then, to just get it over with and not be bothered with him in the future, but her other side wanted to give him a better path than the one he was forced to take before. She wanted to save him, he was so much like her, after all. 

Only time could tell. She was able to convince the Obito of her own universe to join her side, but this was a whole other world full of different possibilities. Good ones, and bad ones. No matter how similar these people looked to the people back home, they weren't the same.

"Rin!" Obito whined, and when the girls glare didn't let up he gave in, "Fine, sorry," The girl, now known as Rin, seemed to hesitate before she retreated her glare and then, finally, noticed Naruto, staring at them oddly. She smiled warmly and stuck out her hand.

"Hello there, my name is Rin. This guy over here is Obito," She pointed to the smaller Uchiha. She leaned in towards the whiskered girl suddenly, and in a whisper, "Erm, sorry about that, he can be so impolite sometimes..."

"Ah, it's no biggie, good to meet ya, Rin, dattebayo!" The dark haired girl seemed taken aback at Naruto's catch phrase before giving her a warm smile, "I'm Naruto!" She whispered back.

"Nice to meet you," Rin looked behind the hooded girl and quickly settled back onto the heeled of her feet, "I think you're up next, Naruto-san! Good luck!"

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and turned away smiling, "Alright, here's the final challenger!" He waved her over, "Naruto Uzumaki!" She had already decided what she wanted to do for a jutsu. Obviously she couldn't do her more powerful ones, her body wasn't conditioned for them yet. She also didn't want to take Konoha off the map.

As she stepped onto the stage she felt the stares of everyone burning into her back. They weren't glaring, they didn't even have any ill intent, she would have felt it thanks to Kurama, they were just plain old stares. Probably wondering why she was wearing such a ridiculously oversized cloak. It wasn't her fault it didn't fit! She blamed the old man. But yeah, she could agree that she looked...strange.

"Ok, Naruto! What will you be performing for us today?" The proctor asked, somehow smiling down at her while at the same time giving her the stink eye with his hands on his hips. It seemed that he was still upset about her manipulative behavior earlier. She inwardly shrugged, not her problem. The redhead gave him a sly smirk before walking forward.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She shouted, and within seconds twenty carbon copies of herself puffed into existence. Everyone went silent, jaws dropped and muscles stiffened.

"Oi! Isn't that a forbidden jutsu!? How'd she get her hands on it!?" People began to talk wildly, not even bothering to whisper. The kids stood by, not as impressed due to their lack of knowledge.

"Huh? What's so good about a clone? Anyone can do that!" Obito shouted.

"Are you an idiot?" Kakashi came forward, his eyes quickly glancing from her clones to the other boy, "That isn't some normal clone. They're solid bodies. Normal people can't even do two, never mind twenty," he said in his normal monotone voice. The chibi Kakashi looked back up at Naruto, who was still standing up on the stage. His outer appearance seemed to say that he wasn't impressed, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that suggested otherwise.

The proctor began to speak again, "Wow! Ten points. Ten points!" He paused, "And eleven points! My god, kid. Are you even out of the academy yet?" He laughed, the adults in the crowd joining him.

"I'm a Chunin," Naruto stated simply before hoping off the platform with ease. Once again everything went silent. The judges eyes seemed to bulge out of their head and any ninjas in the crowd stopped whatever conversation they were having. The man stuttered while turning white.

"A-are you? May I ask how old you are?"

"Four," she sent the man a blank stare. Silence.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the first three chapters could have been a single chapter. Oh well.  
> For now I plan on updating two to three times a week, but eventually I might make my chapters even longer and update once a week! I’ll probably start doing the latter due to school starting up again.
> 
> I also want to thank my lovely beta, kitsunebell! This story wouldn’t be nearly as good without their help!

Naruto had eventually found herself wanting strangle the annoying Uchiha as she walked to the park with both him and the girl named Rin. Really, she found it implausible that this little brat -he was her height, but she was a year younger than him- would become one of the two men that lead the entirety of the Allied Shinobi Force's to its unfortunate demise. 

'And my own,' Naruto thought as she slumped into herself. Thats right, she had almost forgotten. She had died. She shook her head as soon as the bloody images started to once again appear in her head. No, it wasn't the time for that. Not with young onlookers around. She frowned at two children beside her. Hopefully she could keep them all alive this time. No, she would. She wouldn't back down on her word, no matter what!

She looked down at the silver kunai resting in her palm, the sun's light reflecting off of the expensive material every time it shifted. It had been her award for getting the best score. She grinned. The competition had ended in her favor and had, unfortunately, garnered the attention of a bunch of little brats who promptly began squawking dumb questions at her. At first, it had been her intention just to have a bit of fun, to give Konoha a proper introduction. She knew that they were just kids, she knew that, but it didn't stop her eyebrows from twitching every time someone made a grab for her disguise. Of course, they had been met with a fake smile -not that they could see it- and an 'It's a secret' that was muffled slightly from under her robes. She really hadn't been expecting this much attention, and somehow found herself quickly becoming annoyed. Is this how Sasuke felt back then? 

Even so, they didn't stop, and crowded around her like she was some kind of prize, which resulted in the time traveler -or dimension traveler? Who knew at this point- wanting to rip out every strand of hair she had. But it was their innocent eyes and broad smiles that made her a little happy on the inside that kept her from doing so. Also, she knew she wouldn't look good bald either, so... Anyways. Come on, just picture it! Their big, shinning eyes looking up -down?- at you, tiny little hands grasping tightly at her shirt and begging, pleading, to know how she'd done it. Honestly, if it weren't such a dangerous jutsu maybe she would have taught them, but that wasn't the case.

But then a miracle! Ok, not a miracle, but still! A pretty damn good thing happened in the form a girl.

Thankfully the sweet girl she had met earlier had been able to drag her off with her grumbling, black haired companion trailing behind. It turned out some kids wanted to play a game of Kick The Can, and hey, who was she to reject the invitation? So here they were, making their way down an alleyway as the orange hued sun beamed down on them as it slowly krept toward the horizon. 

The redhead smiled fondly, never had she been able to play a friendly game with kids her age, and now, over a decade after her (original) childhood and ended, she finally could. However, there was one thing that was killing her content mood. 

There was one word she could use to describe Obito. 

Obnoxious. 

The Uchiha had been complaining nonstop about both her and Kakashi-chibi since she stepped off the stage, and God, he could talk. A lot. What a sore loser. She stopped rolling her eyes when she realized that she would be doing the same thing, most likely, because even war can't change that part of Naruto Uzumaki. She was born a sore loser. Born.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Obito growled as he glared at the street ahead, "I'll take him down and become the next Hokage, no matter what!" Naruto laughed, slightly taken aback by the comment, but not surprised, as she propped up an elbow on the smaller boy's shoulder (Rin-chan was the tallest of them all, then after her was Naruto herself, and then Obito). 

It was amazing how much she had in common with him, from a simple dream to their angry over the top attitude. Well, for her younger self. The redhead had calmed down a bit after her training trip with... Jiraya... Damn, she couldn't even think his name. She could admit though, that she was still pretty loud and annoying.

And she only had one thing to say to his words: No way in hell! The only person she was even thinking of giving up the Hokage title up to was her father. Hey, maybe she'll be the fifth Hokage this time around.

Naruto shook her head while giving the boy a confident look, "Not if I can help it! I'll become the next Hokage, dattebayo!" She said with a smile, waving her fist in the air. She spared the angry five year old a grin and kept walking, getting a surprised stare in return.

He seemed to recover quickly, "Just because you won the stupid competition doesn't mean you'll become Hokage!"

"I bet you wouldn't be calling it stupid if you won, teme!"

"Shut up, potato sack!" Naruto stopped and gave the self-proclaimed future Hokage a glare, squinting at his figure as he moved forward. Potato sack? Well he wasn't wrong about how she looked right now, but really?! It was one thing for her to think it, but it was another entirely for him to say it. Naruto huffed and began to close the distance between her and the other two. Obito turned his head around to look at her and spoke up again, "Why are you hiding your face anyways? Are you some weirdo like Kakashi or something?"

Rin smacked the back of Obito's head and pinned him with an 'if you don't shut up right now I'll beat your ass' expression, which Naruto knew all too well with her years with Sakura, though you could probably lessen the profanities in it for Rin. It was quite useful, to be honest. In fact, she herself had used it on Kiba on a few occasions. 

But, in the anticipated response both girls knew would happen, he quieted down. When Rin turned to smile cheerfully at the youngest of the three it was then Naruto realized how beautiful the girl would become, her blue eyes widening. The afternoon sunlight hit her pale skin just right, the orange hue making her light brown eyes glow as her dark hair framed her young face perfectly. If Naruto wasn't a girl herself, she would for sure have developed a crush right at that moment.

Naruto stuck her tongue out her other companion and snickered to herself while the boy rubbed his head with grumbles spewing out of his mouth every second and squinted down at the dirt road below.

"Rin-chan, that really hurt..." He whined and forced tears drained from his dark eyes. The comment was ignored by both females.

The only time Naruto had shown her whole face since she left the Hokage tower was with the proctor at the silly competition and every other moment besides that the neck of her shawl was placed in a way that hid everything but her eyes. In the end, she wouldn't be taking it off until further orders. 

"The old man told me to keep my identity a secret for a bit. It's only for safety purposes, eventually I'll be able to take this thing off," she stopped before adding, "Also, Obito, you don't deserve to see my face," She stated simply, watching the Uchiha' face go red.

"Old man? Do you... mean the Sandaime?" Rin inquired, tilting her head at the concealed redhead as Obito verbally expressed his feelings of 'not caring', as he put it. The brunette was now convinced that this girl was a rebel of some sort, with that informal tone. She watched the only bit of the girl's eyes brighten at his name. Obviously they had some sort of connection.

"Yup," Naruto nodded in confirmation as she chuckled and moved her hands to back of her neck.

"Don't you think you should be more respectful? He's the Hokage, god of shinobi," Rin tried to explain, but Naruto merely shrugged and looked up at the sky with a deadpanned stare.

"If you knew about his...hobbies, you would not be so quick to defend him," Naruto laughed, and for a moment Rin saw another (not that she knew that) red haired chunin that she was fairly aquatinted with. Surprised hazel eyes widened. Their laughs sounded similar, Kushina's and Naruto's. Naruto bent her head to whisper in Rin's ear, "Let's just say he gets nose bleeds. A lot," Rin gave her a questioning look, eyebrows tipping down towards her eyes. From behind them Naruto heard Obito choke.

Wow, this kid knew that kid of stuff at this age? Kakashi-sensei must have gotten that from him too, after the whole being late issue.

Naruto huffed a laugh, shaking her head and suddenly started towards their destination at a jog. Her new friends -if she could call them that- ran after her with cries of complaint.

 

It turned out the Kick The Can wasn't all that fun, at least not for an overpowered four-year-old with the reflexes and speed of a shinobi with nearly six years of experience on them. Well, somewhat, she wasn't nearly as fast as she once was, and her reflexes were a bit off due to her smaller stature. But whatever the case was, she was still faster than anyone her age was expected to be. But she had to admit, that the kids faces were priceless by the time the extremely quick game ended, with their astonished, sometimes dubious, impressions.

"Awesome! Naruto-Chan, you really must be a chunin!" A boy exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air, "You're even faster than Kakashi!"

"Yeah, yeah, you've gotta teach me how you do it!" Another chirped in.

"Who taught you!? They must be strong!" 

"Why are you wearing that coat? Doesn't it hinder your abilities? My dad told me shinobi should always dress accordingly!"

And the comments kept coming. Maybe her younger self would have basked in this attention, heck, maybe herself from seven months ago would have too, but right now the only thing she could do was smile awkwardly and shrug as she eyed her future sensei curiously. He looked so similar to her Kakashi that it hurt. Her heart skipped a beat every time she caught a glimpse of that white spiky gravity defying hair, coal grey eyes, she realized that they lacked the same emotions her Kakashi had. That was to be expected, though. He only had five years of life, nothing too drastic has happened to him yet, seeing that Sakumo hadn't passed away yet. For a single moment she would think that her Kakashi had come back, ready to share the same burden as she was at this moment, but then she would remember that this was a completely different person. 

When naruto exited her blurry thoughts she saw dark eyes in place of the back of a silver head of hair, glaring at her in annoyance. Naruto did her best to suppress an embarrassed blush at being caught, failed, and briskly turned her thoughts down to the sandy material that made up the ground of the playground, suddenly finding it much more interesting than the older boy. Not really, but whatever.

She settled against the brick wall comfortably, with a juice box in hand -Obito demanded they all visited the vending machine since the game ended earlier than expected-, and her arm resting on one of her knees. She shoved the plastic straw into her mouth and scowled at the sunset beyond the tops of the trees while she practically gulped down her beverage in one go.

She raised her frowning gaze when she heard the soft padding of feet in front of her and her eyes widened moderately when she caught the gaze of the boy she had just been caught staring at. She flushed, but refused to lose eye contact with the glaring Kakashi.

"You need somethin'," She interrogated. She watched as the boy raised an aloof silver brow. Kakashi didn't seem too friendly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" When she decided to play stupid and give him a confused glance he gave a sigh, "You were staring, for a while, it wasn't hard to miss," he slipped down into a crouch. 

Naruto felt the eyes on them. She eyed the children who sat next to her or nearby. Everyone was staring at her.

"Why would I be staring at you?" She snapped back, getting annoyed at the rising heat on her face. A dark red eyebrow twitched. While she had been told by her sensei that he had been a bit like Sasuke, standoffish, she wasn't expecting someone as rude as this. At least Sasuke barely talked.

"You clearly were," he deadpanned, "Just admit it and tell me who you are," She tightened her grip on her juice box, giving the boy a fake smile. What was up with this kid? So straightforward. 

"I'm Naruto Uzuma-" Her roar was cut off.

"I already know that. I'll ask you again. Who are you? You aren't from Konoha, I've never seen you before," He continued, regarding her present odd appearance, "I'll protect my friends no matter what so if you're an enemy-" Ha! Payback for cutting her off earlier!  

Naruto groaned, "The Hokage already knows of me being here, Hatake-san, so stop assuming things, thanks," she looked at him with hard eyes, "Also, it's just that you kinda look like someone I know, that's all," she trailed off and Kakashi looked surprised when the look in his orbs staggered a bit, "So it's got nothing to do with you, go scram," She replied with a huff, waving him off with the flip of her hand. Maybe she shouldn't have recommended Kakashi's place to stay, it would be rather bothersome -and yes, she knew she sounded like a Nara- to be stuck with a guy with an stick up his ass for a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need a beta reader, if anyone is up to it, please let me know! :)


	4. Update

Hey guys! I know it’s been a while, so I’m sure many of you are wondering if this fic was abandoned... which it hasn’t! Something happened within my family recently so I haven’t really felt that motivated to write, I hope you understand. So I guess I’ll be going on a temporary hatius, please forgive me... i know a lot of you will probably be hoping this was an actual chapter...


End file.
